nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
St. Reeperbahnien
Sankt Reeperbahnien thumb|left|250px Sankt Reeperbahnien liegt im Wunderschönen Norden der NSC Welt, es ist eine eigenständige Insel die vom Wasser umschlossen ist^^. Allerdings seit dem 25.08.08 hat sich die Provinz "Virgin" von Sankt Reeperbahnien akgekapselt und ist nun ein eigenständig anerkannter Staat! Und Somit das einzige Nachbarland der großen Schwester Sankt Reeperbahniens. Sprachen Es werden Hauptsächlich Deutsch & Englisch auf der Insel gesprochen, der eigentliche St.Reeperbahnische Snaak wird nur noch in den Schule Unterrichtet. Flagge Die FLagge zeigt auf ihrem Braunen Hintergrund die große Freiheitsstrasse die auf den Großen Platz der Funky Pussy zuläuft! Der Große Platz hat eine sehr große Bedeutung für die Bewohner und wude deswegen in der Staatsflagge integriert. Politik Sankt Reeperbahnien ist eine Demokratische Republik, alle 2 Jahre finden Wahlen statt. Zurzeit ist die Gründerin Claudi H. mit ihrer Hentschel Partei am Regieren. Seid längerem gab es schon differenzen mit der Provinz Virgin, worauf man sich entschlossen hat sich von ihr zu trennen, da in Virgin hauptsächlich Gottlose Menschen leben mit ihrem Präsidenten Gregory House. Im Paulianer Parlament Regieren die Hentschel Partei und die linke Bewegung gemeinsam, allerdings schafften es bei der letzten Wahl auch die Nationalisten in das Parlament. Außenpolitik Die Außenministerin des Landes " Amy Crack Weinhaus" hat erst ein paar beziehungen zu anderen NSC Staaten schließen können, doch die sind aber intensiv mit Ladania und Hiljaisuutta. Vor kurzem wurde bekannt gegeben das Pauli & Hiljaisuutta Downtown eine Städtepatnerschaft eingehen werden. Um die Diplomatischen Beziehungen noch zu vertiefen. Unter anderem wird es ein schüler austausch Programm geben zwischen diesen beiden Städten. Desweiteren wird eine Verbindung aufgenommen nach Hiljaisuutta durch die Staatliche Airline Reeperbahn Airways. Zum Nachbar Staat Jungern Inseln, gibt es noch keine großartigen beziehung ein erstes treffen von Aussenministerin Weinhaus und Präsident Gregory House im August wurde abgesagt.... Haupstadt Pauli ist die größte Stadt des Landes, dort befinden sich unter anderem der einzige Stadtflughafen und der Regieungssitz. Medien Es gibt nur eine einzige Fernsehanstallt im Land "STRTV" hat somit eine Monopol stellung, was stark Kritisiert wird. Aber es gibt mehrere Tageszeitungen wie " SPOT " " ReepNEWS" & das NATIONAL OK MAGAZIN. Fluglinie Die Reeperbahnairways fliegt von ihrem Drehkreutz aus ( Pauli) in verschiedene Länder der NSC Welt, in naher Zukunft soll noch ein 2tes Drehkreutz hinzukommen, wobei man sich aber noch nicht sicher ist wo. Flotte: 10 Boeing 737-800, 2 Boeing 757 , 4 MD 80. Bestellungen : 1 Airbus 380 und 10 A 320 Desweiteren wird über eine Gründung einer Airlines Nachgedacht die nur in den Norden der NSC Welt fliegen wird, der Name der neuen Airline wird vermutlich Nother Star Reeperbahn sein. NSC Teilnahmen Die erste NSC Teilnahme war der 7 NSC Contest wo man die Sängerin Rhianna mit ihrer Single Cry hinschickte und einen schlechten 29. Platz erreichte, genau das gleiche Ergebnisse wurde in Hiljaisuutta beim 8ten COntest eingefahren mit Bambi The Deer und Rock this Party, dieses mal zum 9ten NSC in Ladania fährt der Künstler Mark Ronson mit einem weiteren Künstler nach Ladania, immoment gibt es eine Promo Tour in allen Ländern die am NSC Teilnehmen, jedes ergebniss ist recht diesmal, nur nicht unter platz 28... mit welchen Lied er antritt wird noch nicht verraten NSC 7 die ENtjungferung für Sankt Reeperbahnien Rhianna --Cry Platz 29 NSC 8 mit einem Selfmade Video Bambi the Deer -- Rock this Party ' Platz 29 NSC 9 mit dem ersten Vorentscheid der Geschichte ' Mark Ronson & Lilly Allen -- Oh my God" Platz 14 NSC 10 mit dem Besten Ergebniss der Geschichte ''' Lifehouse -- First Time Platz 7 NSC 11 zum ersten mal gabs Semis und man überstand sie ' SnowPatrol -- Chrack the Shutters' Platz 16 NSC 12 man verpasste das Finale und wurde nur 16ter im semi 2 ' Silvia Dias -- Realize ' Platz 16 SEMI NSC 13 wollte man den Sieg, am ende kam alles anders ' Ewa Farna -- Chiou' Platz 18 NSC 14 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NSC 14 in Hiljaisuutta Vorentscheid SCHNELLDURCHLAUF: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww-uMLgoboI guckst du hier ;) Das Votingsystem ist wie folgt: Platz 1: 8 Punkte Platz 2: 6 Punkte Platz 3: 4 Punkte Platz 4: 3 Punkte Platz 5: 2 Punkte Platz 6: 1 Punkt BITTE ALLE FLEißig VOTEN an Bambi09@live.de BITTE fleißig Voten !!!!!!!!!!!! Ihr habt eine Woche Zeit bis zum 01-06-2009!!!